10.4.1 Overview of Planning and Evaluation. The essence of the OSUCCC resides in its 6 Research Programs and 13 Shared Resources. It is composed of 183 members from 12 of the 18 University colleges and its clinical facilities include the free-standing James Cancer Hospital (JCH) as well as Children's Research Institute. To coordinate and manage an organization of this magnitude, the University supports the position of a strong CCC Director, who reports to the Senior Vice President for Health Sciences, Fred Sanfilippo, M.D., Ph.D., and to the Executive Vice President and Provost, Barbara Snyder, J.D. Dr. Caligiuri also holds a seat on the eight-member Medical Center Executive Committee, chaired by Dr. Sanfilippo, which meets for two hours every Monday to plan and evaluate the entire Health System's direction (cancer is the only discipline represented on this Committee). The Executive Committee is the major decision making body of the OSUCCC. It meets on average twice monthly, is chaired by the Director and is composed of the Deputy Director, the Associate Directors for Clinical Research, Basic Research, Population Sciences and Administration, the Senior Advisor to the Cancer Program and the Assistant Directors for Biostatistics and Women and Minorities. This committee sets the standards and policies and establishes the long and short-term goals for the center. It is responsible for the evaluation of the quality of the science and the effectiveness of all of the center's cancer research. In addition to the Executive Committee, 3 committees advise the Director: 1) the OSUCCC/JCH Coordination Committee; 2) the Internal Advisory Board; and 3) the External Scientific Advisory Board. The OSUCCC/JCH Coordination Committee meets weekly and is a forum for leaders from the OSUCCC and the JCH to discuss issues that impact both organizations. Members include Dr. Caligiuri as Director of the OSUCCC, Dr. Schuller as Director of the JCH, Dr. Bloomfield as Senior Advisor to the Cancer Program, Mr. Jeff Walker, Associate OSUCCC Director of Administration, and Mr. Dennis Smith, JCH Director of Administration. The second advisory body, The Internal Advisory Board is composed primarily of deans of the various colleges represented in the CCC membership. They meet 1-2 times a year with the OSUCCC senior leadership and provide input to increase inter-college collaboration and cancer related research throughout OSU. Their advice has been particularly helpful in identifying mutual growth opportunities for the 20 faculty slots allocated to the OSUCCC Director for use in partnership with deans across OSU. The third advisory body, the External Scientific Advisory Board is described below in section 10.4.3. There are 2 other primary OSUCCC committees that are important to the functioning of the OSUCCC. The Shared Resource Directors Committee (chaired by the Associate Director for Basic Research) and the Program Leaders Committee (chaired by the OSUCCC Director) each meet monthly with other members of the OSUCCC senior leadership and administration to exchange information and to ensure that OSUCCC goals and objectives are being met. Also, there are Shared Resource Oversight Committee meetings, chaired by the appropriate Associate Director and comprised of representative user scientists, clinicians and a patient advocate, held annually with each Shared Resource Director to review charge structure, integration with other shared resources, quality control, new equipment or labor needs, etc. Finally, the OSUCCC Space Allocation Committee, co-chaired by the Associate Directors of Basic, Population and Clinical Research (Drs. Lairmore, Paskett and Carson), meets quarterly to review the space applications from OSUCCC members and present their recommendations to the Director of the OSUCCC. The committee includes representation from administration (Mr. Walker) and elected representatives from the research programs and the shared resources. The committee annually reviews OSUCCC space utilization. Drs. Lairmore, Paskett and Carson also chair the OSUCCC Awards Committee, entrusted with determining recipients of discretionary funds awarded on a competitive basis annually and at other times as required.